(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low temperature calcined porcelain which can be effectively used broadly not only in fields where colored or colorless synthetic resin articles have heretofore been used but also in fields where ordinary ceramic products such as porcelains and china products have heretofore been used, especially in fields where high dimensional precision is required, for example, as construction materials or in electrical appliances and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Known plastics such as phenolic resins, polyester resins and urea resins are excellent in various properties such as moldability, chemical resistance and electric characteristics.
However, they have a defect in that they are readily burnt and generate large quantities of poisonous gases or smoke on combustion.
Recently, low temperature (1200.degree.-1300.degree. C.) calcined porcelains and low melting point inorganic compositions have been developed. They are used in the calcined state or they are first subjected to a heating reaction and then calcined. Namely, in these materials, the step of molding under heating cannot be avoided.
Because of the complexity of this step, the conventional processes using these materials have not now wide acceptance in the art.
The present invention relates to a novel, colored or colorless, low temperature calcined procelain and a process for the preparation thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inorganic molded article being excellent in incombustibility, heat resistance and chemical resistance and having high strength and good dimensional stability, which is formed by conducting calcination only once at a relatively low temperature of about 650.degree. to about 750.degree. C., and to a process for the preparation of such inorganic molded article.